A surprise birthday party for Oliver
by lakemountain
Summary: Shane with Joe's help, is planning a surprise birthday for Oliver. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.


**A surprise birthday party for Oliver.**

Shane with Joe's help, is planning a surprise birthday for Oliver. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

On Saturday evening, Oliver looked carefully at a calendar. Tomorrow would be his birthday. He was usually very discreet about it. His father used to send him a card and a book. He didn't like big parties. Norman and Rita always wished him orally. As for Shane, she had only heard the date of his birthday once and had always remembered it ever since. As it was the first time, as husband and wife, Shane wanted to organize something.

Sunday afternoon.

Shane took her cell phone to write a text message.

**Shane:** Dad Joe. I need some help. I have to prepare something, but Oliver can't know it. 😉

She was surprised to see that the answer came very quickly.

**Dad Joe**: No problem, my daughter-in-law. I know you're planning a nice surprise.

**Shane**: Thank you very much, Dad Joe. You're awesome. See you later. 😊.

She put her phone down when Oliver entered the kitchen.

"Is everything all right,?" Oliver asked as he walked towards Shane.

"Yes, everything is fine. I..."

She didn't have time to finish her sentence as the phone rang.

Oliver went to pick up the handset. He hung up after a few minutes.

"Shane, I'm sorry, but I have to go with my father to the hardware store to look for tools and I...

Shane put her hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry, Oliver. Besides, I have things to do at home.

"It's always nice with you," Oliver says, kissing her tenderly.

She smiled at him and he left the house. It was almost 2:00 p. m.

Shane got busy in the kitchen. She took out an apron, eggs, flour, many lemons, butter, milk and so on. Then, the recipe for a cake. A lemon sponge cake, with custard and icing. She had been working on the recipe for weeks, watching videos on her tablet. She sighed a deep breath and set to work. To give Shane time, Joe pretended not to know the way to the store.

"Turn, turn left again." Joe asked.

Joe was playing with Oliver's nerves. But he was calm.

"Dad, are you sure you remember the way. We've been through this street twice before."

"Last time I came walk here with Dudly. It seems to me that we're not very far away. I seem to remember that next door there's a car dealership," Joe says.

"We're going to do another lap and try to find " Oliver said as he turned on his car engine.

"It's this one." Joe said after a few minutes of driving.

In the kitchen, Shane had made good progress. She had unmoulded the cake, made the icing and wrote Happy Birthday Oliver and drew post office logos. When she had finished everything, she didn't seem entirely delighted. The cake didn't look much like the dessert they had eaten in Montaldo. Shane took her phone and sent a picture and a message to Rita. They were in Albuquerque, New Mexico to visit Rita's father. She answered right away.

**Rita**: Beautiful cake 😍. Oliver will love it. It looks delicious.

**Shane**: Thank you 😊. I'll leave you some for tomorrow, at work.

"And this is it, Mr. O'Toole. And this is the bag you asked me to keep for you. We look forward to seeing you in our shop again," said the salesman holding a bag for Joe.

They came out.

"They really sell everything here. We have to go home. Shane told me she had things to do at home. I could probably help her," Oliver said.

Joe had a little smile on his face. The whole kitchen was cleaned.

Shane had now set the table and added some simple decorations. Blue, white and red balloons, garlands, flags and a banner. The gifts were placed on a coffee table in the living room.

She texted Daddy Joe, telling him that everything was ready.

Around 5pm, the door finally rang.

Shane opened the door with a big smile.

"Happy birthday Oliver." Joe and Shane exclaimed heartily.

"But, I... Dad, is it you who?" Oliver asked.

"Shane remembered it. She just asked me for help to get the house to herself this afternoon," Joe admitted.

Oliver laughed.

"Here you go, son. Happy birthday to you. It's a Midsummer Night's Dream of William Shakespeare," Joe said, handing his son a card and a book wrapped in gift wrap.

He hugged him.

"Thank you very much, Dad. You don't want to..." Oliver began.

"No, thank you. You two have things to talk about. If you can just leave me a piece of cake." says Joe.

"The cake is big enough for you to have more than one share. Thank you for everything," Shane said with a smile.

"See you later, kids." Joe said as he left, smiling.

Oliver closed the door and looked closely at Shane.

"Thank you for everything. I must admit, I didn't expect an anniversary like this. And if we go see that cake," Oliver suggested.

They walked to the living room.

"I doubt he's that good. I did my best," Shane said.

" This cake is so amazing. You made it yourself, Shane, and for me, it's the most beautiful cake.", says Oliver.

Shane cut a piece of cake from a plate. It smelled like lemon and this dessert looked melt-in-the-mouth.

"Absolutely delicious," Oliver exclaimed.

"And now I think you'd like to open your presents," Shane asked.

"Ah because I also have gifts?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"Come on, come with me." Says Shane.

She took his hand and they seat together on the couch.

Once seated, Shane presented him with two packages.

"Which one should I start with, Mrs. O'Toole?" Oliver laughed.

Shane gave him a first package. He opened it, taking care not to tear the wrapping paper.

"It's a shirt and tie, but not green." Shane laughs.

"It's really very pretty, thank you very much," Oliver said.

She then gave the second package. Oliver found a nice notebook with an old cover. There is also writing paper inside.

"As I know you like to write. You will write nice letters."

"On the one and only time of my birthday, she had forgotten the date. We had dinner in a restaurant and she offered me dance lessons. Today, it means a lot to me. You took the time to organize all this. The cake, gifts, and the decoration. Especially, the fact that, you remembered. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for everything," Oliver confessed.

Oliver was both delighted and moved. His gaze stopped on a dark blue envelope with his name on it.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, excuse me. I should have given it to you first. It's a birthday card. I made it by hand.

He opened the envelope to read this:

Oliver, my dear husband.

I wish you the best of birthdays. All the best wishes for health, joy and happiness. A new year is passing for you, but I still love you as much as ever. You are so incredible and wonderful.

Again, my dear love, a very happy birthday.

With all my heart.

Shane.

"It's a very beautiful card, my love. Shane, this is the most wonderful birthday I've ever had."

"The future holds many more birthdays in store for us," says Shane.

Oliver walked closer and they kissed passionately.

The end.

Translated with a translator.


End file.
